The Game
by HungerFabrevans
Summary: Because for some weird, incomprehensible reason Chord thinks he can always beat me. And I've had to teach him that this is my life, my game and it's played by my rules. - Overgron fanfiction
1. Prologue

Hi guys. I don't know exactly what this is but I'm still going to write it. I was suffering of lack of Fabrevans and Overgron fanfictions so I decided to write one.

It's Dianna/Chord not Quinn/Sam. This is my AU but who knows what really happened. (:

English is not my first language but I try hard so please be understanding.

Also, I know people don't actually like first person pov but I think it's a little different here.

So enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue**

It was never like that.

Our story.

It wasn't the love of the first sight they show in the movies. Or we didn't realize it back in the time. But it wouldn't have been good for us. Falling in love fast and hard. We didn't do it. We didn't open up to people. Or that was just me.

They always say I'm the naïve one. I guess they're right. I am. No. I was the naïve one.

Always heartbroken. Always unhappy. Until he came to my life.

I remember the first time we met. It was hot, summer day on set. We were all super excited about being back. And there he was. I remember when I first saw him. This sunny hair, big excited eyes, cute smile. He stood there with Cory and leaning against the wall. They were talking and laughing.

I was clearly mesmerized so I didn't notice Cory was calling my name. He screamed it for the third time when I woke up from my daydream.

I smiled. I did the thing I do the best. I smiled. And he smiled back. _He _smiled back.

Next thing I remember were his eyes laying on me. Like I was his game.

"Dianna, this is Chord." Cory said to me. "He's going to play Sam Evans, Kurt's lover." He chuckled.

Now I know how stupid my face must've looked like. A moment passed until I noticed Cory was not there anymore. He said something about finding Mark… or Lea. I didn't know. I didn't want to know. I noticed his hand being put out, ready to shake my own.

"Chord Overstreet." I heard this sweet, maybe a little husky male voice. He smiled. No, he didn't smile. He smirked.

"Dianna Agron." I answered gently touching his skin. It felt more like touching an electric wire.

"I know." He whispered. I fixed my eyes on his. He sounded confident but he didn't look like that. His eyes didn't look like that.

And I smiled. The only thing I did perfectly. I was stupid and naïve, so I smiled.

And I was doing it for a long time. For a long time when I was unsure and naïve. When I was scared and predictable. Because of him. Because of what he could bring to my life.

But it was inevitable. He was inevitable.

So the only thing I could do about it was taking up this gauntlet.

Because for some weird, incomprehensible reason Chord thinks he can always beat me. And I've had to teach him that this is my life, my game and it's played by my rules.

* * *

I couldn't sleep because of the last sentence of this prologue. It was stuck in my head. So I decided to made a story around it. I hope you liked it. If you did, please leave a review because I don't know if I should continue it.


	2. Sick

Hi guys! I'm so happy so many of you leave me a review. I was so surprised so I decided to upload this that fast even though I've been having crazy time here in Poland. So excited you guys loved the story.

And I decided to changed rate from M to T. I think there's no need to M.

**Attention** I was thinking about some help. I'm sure I need beta so if you want to help me please send me a private message.

* * *

They always talk about these "sparks". How amazing it feels. Yeah… In my opinion they just make you feel stupid. Besides they were also making me sick. They say it feels like you have a million of butterflies flying in your stomach. Yeah, maybe. But with Chord they were making me sick. And it was all his fault. Don't get me wrong. He was just making me so nervous, unbelievably nervous, that every time I laid my eyes on him, I didn't feel my butterflies flying, I felt them slowly dying inside of me because of the lack of breathing. Because every time he smiled at me, every time he spoke to me or held me I felt like he was taking my breath away.

The worst part was that he knew perfectly how it affected me. How destroyed I felt about this. And guilty. Because I was having these feeling for the person I shouldn't have had. But it never bothered him that much. And I felt so guilty because I always had the possibility to have him. To have him, to hold him, to kiss him, to touch him, to _be with him_. Because of our job. Because he was Sam Evans and I was a fucking Quinn Fabray. And the excuse was always good and the same. So when Alex was asking me if everything was alright it was always a yes I was giving him. Because Dianna didn't have feelings for Chord. Because it was Quinn who had feelings, strong feelings for Sam. And it worked.

For some time.

When you have these stupid sparks you just want to share them with the person who causes this feeling. So for some sick reason Chord and I always needed more rehearsals, we spent more time discussing things about developing love between our characters. So when he came to my trailer one night after a very long day of shooting I knew he was up to something.

He just has this look when he wants to do something he shouldn't be doing. His voice cracks in this funny way, he always plays with his fingers and I'm always sure a blush crept into his face. But his eyes always looked frightfully confident which was so different from our first meeting. And I always knew what was going to happen. And it was making me sick. I was making myself sick.

So when I heard a subtle grunt that night I turned my head and once again I smiled.

"I've been thinking about this scene we are shooting tomorrow morning. And I thought we could practice it or you could just tell me what you are expecting from me." He was looking at me and I was terrified. I was terrified since I got the script for the episode we were currently shooting.

"I don't know, Chord. It's almost midnight." I said.

"Just give me a couple of minutes." He said too seriously. "I just need a couple of minutes."

And I couldn't decline it. That was the moment when I realized what game we were playing and who was controlling it. So he told me the page of the scene in the script even though he was sure I knew perfectly which one he was referring to. And then we went to my sofa. I laid myself. He did the same. We'd been never that close before. So when he looked down at me I felt lost. And I hated him as much as I wanted him.

He kissed me. It was fast and passionate. He touched my tight and I felt that my body was betraying me.

"Say my name, Quinn." He said a couple of minutes later. I said nothing ignoring the fact I should've been saying that line. But when he asked me to do it for the second time I said "Chord." And then I started thinking straight again. Because the worst part of it was the feeling of his stupid smirk on my lips.

It took me a couple of days to realize what I had done. Because I wasn't Quinn Fabray anymore. I was Dianna Agron who cheated on her boyfriend. So when I told Alex I couldn't do that anymore he wasn't even surprised. He was angry and mad, he was throwing words at me I hadn't even known before but he wasn't surprised. So I packed my bags and moved back to Lea's.

Lea never judged me. And I had never lied to her before. I wasn't even crying that much when she was holding my body in a tight embrace. But she knew I hadn't given her the whole story, so she just whispered in my ear "When you'll be ready, I'll be there to hear the truth, Dianna." But I never told her. I never told her I'd cheated on Alex with Chord. And that I'd enjoyed it that much.

Nothing changed for a long time. Except the fact I was single again. I was single and available and I was waiting. But Chord didn't make any move and it seems like he didn't even want to. He was good at his game and I was the stupid cow who was following his rules. I didn't even loved him. I just wanted him. It hurt because I wanted to gain his attention and nothing worked. We smiled, we flirted, we practiced our scenes more often that we should've been. But nothing more than that.

That's why I should've been happy when I got the scripts for the eleventh, twelfth and thirteenth episode. And I wasn't. I was locking myself in my trailer and crying every time the stuff brought me a new script. I knew it was over. We were over. And I was angry at myself for becoming so week because of him.

It wasn't that hard to play the break up scene between Sam and Quinn even though it was sad and depressing for everyone but I honestly felt like shit that day. So I was really quiet when Chord accompanied me to my trailer. I knew something bothered him this time but I wasn't going to make a move about this.

"You know maybe we should talk to Ryan. Quinn and Sam were perfect together. Fabrevans is a big fandom and it's not right to do this to them." Chord broke the silence and to be honest, I was really surprised by this.

"I think it's a bad idea, Chord." I smiled. "You know how he hates when we do that."

"Yeah." It was all he said lost in his thoughts. "It's sad anyway." He said placing his arm around me. It was so natural for him to do this in public. And he was silent for a couple of minutes again. "We're making such a good team, right?"

We stopped, realizing we were standing next to my trailer. I looked into his beautiful eyes and for the first time I couldn't find any answer in them. "Yeah, we are." My voice was breaking and I was hoping it was going somewhere. But he just put this sad smile, kissed me on the cheek and walked away. Once again I locked my trailer and started to cry. Because I was so stupid and naïve and instead of grabbing him and kissing him I just let him go again. How could I be so angry and mad at him for not making any move if I was doing the same thing?

This conversation brought nothing to our relationship. But when I was looking at Sam making out with Santana or Brittany I wanted to vomit. I couldn't stop thinking about that. I wondered if Naya or Heather were practicing their scenes with Chord too. I shouldn't have been thinking so low about them but I'm sure they wouldn't have suspected me of doing that either. So I just let those thoughts consuming me. And I didn't even notice when I started avoiding him. I saw him a few times willing to talk to me or just embrace me but I finally stopped smiling and started walking away from him. I wasn't even sad about this. I knew something must've been changed.

It was Jenna's birthday party. We actually stopped shooting the second season but we couldn't stop seeing each other. And this moment of the year was always crazy. They were tons of people at her house. My cast, a lot of celebrities I was friends with and some people I didn't know that much. But I was in a good mood that night. I was just my-happy and enthusiastic-self again. And I hugged Jenna, I hugged my friends, I even hugged Chord what, I could tell, surprised him a bit. And then I started drinking.

I met a guy there. Actually I knew him before. His name was Sebastian and it was obvious he was more than interested in me. But he acted like a gentleman so I decided to go with it. We were flirting and dancing and talking about silly things. And he was complimented me the whole time. And I liked that. I needed that because in a last few months I was the one who was chasing the bunny. Now I had a physical need to be chased. And this guy seemed to be perfect in doing just that.

I was ignoring Chord the whole night but I must've been blind to not notice him sitting in the same chair, sipping his beer and glaring at me. I could tell he was nervous and mad. I just couldn't let him act like that. Like he was a gardener's dog. So I decided to stop looking at him. It was distracting me and Sebastian didn't deserve that. But when he leaned closer to me I could feel someone else standing next to us.

"Hi." I could hear his sarcastic drunken voice. "Sorry for interrupting, lovebirds but I need Dianna for a second." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Then he gave us a fake smile. I was about to say I was not going anywhere, that I was staying with Sebastian. But when he close my little hand in his my plan failed. Sebastian just looked me in the eyes asking if I was sure about that. I simply nod.

We went outside. It seemed more quiet. Only a few people were smoking a cigarette or puking. Even though we stopped walking Chord never pulled my hand. I could see sadness in his eyes so I avoided his gaze.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked me breaking the silence. I felt a little dizzy, not only because of the amount of alcohol in my veins.

"And what exactly am I doing, Chord?" I asked him because he had no right to talk to me like that.

"Why are you even talking to this guy? Everyone knows he's a jerk, Dianna."

He got me angry. I wanted to slap the crap out of him. But "He's actually a really nice guy, Chord. He's a gentleman and he treats me well." was all I told him.

"And what about me?" He finally told me. I wasn't expecting this. "What about you?"

"Is it over?" He asked me.

"What's over?

"Us." He said and I thought I was going to faint. But I needed to be strong. "There's no us." I felt like I just kicked a puppy. I could see how his face went from sadness to madness but then I could only see pain in his eyes again.

"You've been avoiding me for so long, Di." He said. "And I don't even know what I did wrong."

"Are you serious, Chord?" I yelled raising my eyebrows.

"Then tell me. Tell me what did I do to you?" I realize that people started looking at us.

"You're just fucking with my head, Chord." I finally said. "You make me feel so weak every time you're near me." I gasped. "I'm not your toy."

"I've never meant to treat you like a toy, Dianna." He looked offended. I didn't care. "You think so low about me?"

"I cheated on my fucking boyfriend with you!"

"No you didn't-"

"Yes, I did!" I screamed as laud as I could. I could hear people whispering behind my back. Chord just cought me and hugged me. I didn't realize how much I missed that. His strong arms around my shaking body. It felt wrong but it felt good. "It was never like rehearsing for me, Chord." I said into his chest.

"Shh…" He tried to calm me down. "I know, I know..." He was telling me. "I felt the same."

I don't remember what happened exactly after hearing this four words. I only know I kissed him and he kissed me back. We were in a cab a minute later going to his apartment. Kissing passionately. I don't regret this. I've never regretted this. I just wanted and needed this so much. So when we landed in his bed, naked, it was exactly what I had thought it could've been. Chord was gentle and passionate and I'm hundred percent sure I had never felt like that before. And it was perfect. He was perfect. Chord had everything I had ever wanted in a man.

* * *

A crappy ending I know.

And I'm sorry that this got this depressing tone. I don't exactly know how this had happened. But I regret nothing. Hahaha. And no it's not over. It's just a beginning I guess. I think I'll write maybe four or five more episodes. But I need to know if you guys like the way I'm writing it.


	3. Tension

Hi guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long. I was busy with my collage exams and I finaly defended my licence thesis so it took me so much time.

I also wanted to thank you all for your amazing reviews. They did things to me I wouldn't have expected. Especially when i don't write in my first language. It's still hard to express all I my thoughts when the vocabulary is so poor and I had problems with your tenses. Some constructions are just hard to understand when the syntax it's so different from my languege's one.

I hope somebody actually read that after two months without updating. It's getting a little bit angst right now but it can't be easy. It's never fluffy in my fanfictions.

Also it's short. I just needed to know if anyone is still up for this story?

* * *

There are a few things about sex you should all know about it except the fact it's amazing.

_First:_ Don't have sex if you're not ready.

_Second:_ Don't have sex if you're not ready and confused about your feelings.

_Third:_ Don't have sex if you're not ready and confused about your feelings with a person who is the reason of this confusion.

_Fourth:_ Don't have sex if you're not ready and confused about your feelings with a person who is the reason of this confusion while being drunk.

And _fifth:_ Don't have sex if you're not ready and confused about your feelings with a person who is the reason of this confusion while being drunk and don't sneak out the next morning not saying a word.

Biggest mistake you can ever make.

I shouldn't have been thinking about this but the way Chord was avoiding me during our first concerts was getting annoying. He didn't say a word to me, he was just staring and it was exhausting. I felt like I fucked up big time. He actually did look like a kicked puppy and his beautiful eyes stopped smiling and being so confident as I'd loved them to be. I honestly felt guilt kicking in my stomach and making me sick every time I needed to sing with him and looking into his empty eyes.

He was sitting at the pool while I was with the girls at the hotel bar. I was staring at his sad face tuning out all the loud noises my friends were making. It was like I'd broke him and I hadn't even noticed when he had became a victim of our game. I remember he had been calling and texting me all weekend after that party at Jenna's.

I didn't even notice when everything went quiet. That attracted my attention so I turned my face towards girls. They were all looking at me questioningly and I was aware of what was coming next.

"It's exhausting looking at you, Di. At both of you, actually." Naya told me.

"Yeah, Di. What happened?" I was terrified hearing Amber's voice . How was I supposed to tell my best friends about what I'd done.

"Nothing, really." I answered.

"Dianna, ever since my birthday both of you have been acting weird." Jenna pointed out. "I don't know what happened but that Stan guy you were flirting all night asked me if I saw you because you went talking with Chord and he seemed pretty angry. And then some people told me you were yelling at each other outside." My cheeks were red right then but I said nothing. "You girl have clearly some explanation to do."

"Well." I said frustrated. They really got under my skin in that moment. "We got into a fight, okay? And we told each other things we actually regret now."

"Why didn't you tell us, Dianna?" Lea said after examining me during this whole uncomfortable conversation. "We could've help you, you know?"

"I told you. It's nothing. We'll get over it." I already felt my cheeks burning.

"It's just…" Lea tried to say. And I started getting a little bit angry because she was supposed to know she should've just drop it. "You two were forming inseparable duo, Di. After you'd broken up with Alex" I seriously though I was going to faint when she mentioned my ex-boyfriend. "I thought that maybe you and Chord could try… I don't know… maybe dating. Everyone can see that something's been going on between you and Chord since the beginning and it's just exhausting looking at your games."

I didn't know exactly what got me so mad. The fact that everyone knew, the fact that they were expecting me to do something about it or the fact that the couple of eyes were making a hole in my face. I didn't know what got me to stand up and nervously collect my things.

"If it's been so exhausting why do you even care?" I actually yelled at Lea who seemed really surprised by the tone of my voice. I was too, though.

"Whoa! Easy there, Agron! We were just trying to help you for God's sake!" Naya's temper showed up as fast as mine the moment earlier. I was going to say something but I nervously turned my head around noticing that Chord was looking straight at us from under his head, everyone was actually staring at us. The whole situation calmed me down a little bit so I decided to inhale deeply. I was going to apologize to the girls when I heard Heather's expected-to-be-funny comment.

"You guys just should have sex and stop acting like assholes." She said with a smirk. And that was it.

"I tried that!" I yelled as laud as possible. "Stop acting like you all know everything because you don't! Stop trying to help me because you can't." I stopped for a breath looking at shocked faces of my castmates. "We had sex." I said a little quieter but it was still a scream. "We did it and even though it was the best sex I've ever had I screwed it up, okay? So fuck off and leave me alone!" I scoffed and with that started running towards the hotel. I heard people calling my name but I didn't give a fuck. I just wanted to disappear and quit the tour. I kept ignoring their voces but a couple of seconds later I felt someone's hand on my arm stopping me from leaving.

I knew it was him the moment I felt his touch. The flashback of this gentle hand touching my skin burned a hole in my mind. I didn't want to look at him so I looked down. I felt his second hand catching my chin and forcing me to face him. He didn't say a thing and I could only stare at his eyes. His previous sadness disappeared and all I could see was pure anger. I felt something building up in me and I decided they were those dying butterflies inside my stomach. He did nothing for what seemed like hours. I could only look at his angry and now painful face.

"Let go off me." I whispered and his body visibly tensed. But after a moment his not that gentle touch left my skin. I thought he was going to explode but he only took a breath and leaned down. For a moment I expected him to kiss me. Here. After all what happened. In front of everyone.

"You can't control everything, Dianna. And for sure you can't control this." He was so serious and mad that everything was becoming a blur to me. "You're not the only one playing that game and you can't make all the decisions by yourself. Especially when they are including me." He pointed his finger at his chest and with that he stormed off to the hotel.

And I was standing there humiliated by my own actions and speechless. Because all I had been doing for awhile was pushing people away. People who cared about me and just tried to help me.

I dared to look at my cast and they were hiding their eyes away from me. In that moment I fully realized how much a bitch I had been in the last few months. And I killed me.

* * *

How do you guys like it? Do you like this angst and passionate Fabrevans? And what about Diannas behaviour. I want to show something more than her amazing adorableness. Please leave a review. It means a lot to me. ~JJ.


	4. I'm sorry

I was supposed to update later but I needed something to read so I write something. Haha.

I hope you guys'll like it.

Enjoy

* * *

I wondered since when a white ceiling in my hotel room started being so interesting. It really was. It was definitely more interesting than my love life and my social life in that moment. Because not more than two hours earlier I ruined it for myself. Ugh.

I thought that maybe I deserved it. Because I'm so stupid and naïve and the only thing I was being able to do was smile. I thought about Chord and his angry and painful eyes and his words directed towards me. If I hadn't ruined our… whatever we had the moment I'd left his apartment, I ruined it that day for sure.

"Lady Di." I didn't even hear Lea's voice but she was already standing at my bed looking at my face with concern. I didn't know how to react because how could I. I felt like I disappointed her. And that killed me. Since I didn't say anything she arched her eyebrow at me and that forced me to pay attention to her. "We need to talk."

"Yeah." Was all I murmured because what else could I say. "I need to apologize to you… and the others." I finally got up from laying position only to show Lea I wanted her to sit next to me. She did that.

"I know you need to apologize… but that's not why I'm here." She told me. "After what happened with you today, you need to tell me the whole truth. Since the beginning, because I can tell that something was going on back then and that I missed it." Lea's voice was strict and demanding and it's not happening often.

But I still got my mouth shut because I didn't know exactly what I should've said. I couldn't just split it all out or maybe that was exactly what I needed. I was sure Lea could see my hesitation because a couple of seconds later her expression softened and she took my hand.

"I was supposed to be your best friend, Di." Was all I needed to start tearing a little.

"I'm such an idiot. I've been one my entire life and when I met him…" I stopped for a breath expecting Lea to "shh" me or just say something but all I could get from her in that moment was silence. She wanted me to speak. It wasn't going to be any kind of conversation since I already started telling her everything. I just nodded at her only to let her know I got the message. "You know, when we met I already felt something was in the air. Obviously I was madly in love with Alex back then but Chord was making me feel uncomfortable under his sight. But I guess it was all I wanted from him. To feel his eyes on me, his soft lips, his touch. And it was good because, well, I thought it was normal. This was our job."

"But then this feeling, that need started growing inside me and I didn't exactly know what was I suppose to do about it." I stopped because I knew exactly what I was going to say next. And Lea was the only person who knew how I felt about cheating. It lasted a couple of seconds before she rose her eyebrow questioningly at me.

"Remember that night when Alex and I broke up." She nodded slightly. I only sighed and close my eyes not willing to look at her face. "A couple of days earlier Chord came to my trailer at night and told me he needed my help. I knew he was planning something because it's always written on his face, you know." I opened my eyes to look at Lea. "But that didn't matter because I only could feel excitement." I took a deep breath. "That night I cheated on Alex with Chord." Lea's eyes went big.

"You slept with Chord then?" She asked me breaking our unspoken rule.

"Oh, no… I didn't. That night I didn't." I told in my defense. "We were just pretending that our make out session was the rehearsal between Quinn and Sam. It was so lame excuse that even we didn't believe this. I felt horrible. I felt like a monster because I knew what it feels like to be cheated on. That's why I needed to tell Alex and that's why I needed to move out."

"After that I didn't exactly regret my decision. It still was exciting. I was disappointed by myself but I was hoping that maybe Chord finally made a move. But he didn't. He wasn't actually interested in me that way. I tried to talk to him about that but then I realized how much a fool I was."

"Okay, I got it." Lea cut in. "What I don't get is, if Chord was such an uninterested player and asshole why did you actually sleep with him and why did you guys act that way now."

"It was exactly how Jenna said." I answered. "I went to that party and met Sebastian, that guy you'd told me was interested in me. For the first time I'd met Chord I thought that maybe I was out of his fucking spell. But when I turned my face I saw him staring at me. And that was intense, I could tell. I knew he was probably already drunk and he had no right to be jealous but that excited me. That time he was the one who looked like enamored psycho, not me. I tried to ignore him and I was good at him but he came to us and was all so sarcastic and told me he needed to talk to me. We went outside and he attacked me with those questions 'What are you doing with him?' 'What about us?'" I mimicked him opening my eyes really wide. "We started screaming at each other because –fuck- he was playing with me…"

"But when he hugged me and told me we had been always more than just friends for him, I kissed him. He took me to his apartment, I didn't protest. We did it." A small blush crept on my face and I could tell Lea saw it. "We fell asleep in each other arms, kissing each other. It could be something special."

"So why wasn't it?" Lea asked me and in that moment I could feel her hand squeezing mine.

"I woke up the next morning with a huge hung over but I remembered everything. Chord was actually laying and looking at me. A big smile on his face. And it should've been perfect, I know that. He kissed me and told me he was waiting for me to wake up and that he needed to take a shower. He told me it would only take a couple of minutes and asked me to wait for him because he prepared a breakfast and that we needed to discuss some things. And when he closed the doors I felt like I couldn't breathe. I don't know why. I knew he only wanted to talk about us. Finally. But I panicked and left …"

"Dianna…" Lea sighed.

"He was calling me and texting me for a couple of days…" I didn't knew I was openly crying until I felt Lea's fingers on my cheek. "I know I screwed it up."

"Maybe you guys still have a chance." Lea tried to console me.

"You didn't see that look on his face this morning." I was loudly sobbing when she embraced me. "Every time I sing with him in the same time there is pain and emptiness in his eyes."

"You guys need to talk, like right now." Lea looked me in the eyes. "You're both good people who need to know how exactly the other one feels. You can't just keep running away."

"I know but I'm scared he would reject me and I won't stand it."

"You never know, Di." Lea said. "Besides from what I heard from you, in the end you were the one who rejected him."

The silence filled the room and I was so ashamed at that moment. Lea was one hundred per cent right. I rejected him, I broke this guy with a big guffy smile. And when she told me "You need to talk to him." one more time I knew exactly that that day I was going to face Chord.

* * *

Everyone has his little routine before doing something important. The same is with me and the things I do before I go on a stage. I make myself a homemade coffee, I watch one of the episodes of Friends, I take a hot, one hour long shower and I listen to the music just before the concert begins.

That day I did exactly what I had in habit. There were minutes before the opening and we were all excited but nervous. Everyone in his own world. I tried not to look at Chord who was just sitting in a corner with his guitar. He was so sad I wanted to hug him right there and then. I didn't even notice when I started singing words of the song I was currently listening to. In the same time I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I didn't know exactly what got me to stand up and walk over where he was sitting.

_"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
And tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh lets go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a science apart"_

I knew he noticed me because his body tensed at the sound of my voice but he didn't look at me. So I decided to play along and I sat next to him. Lyrics never left my lips.

"_Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start"_

Chord never took his eyes from his guitar but I heard he caught the melody and started playing it. I took off my headset and looked at his hands touching the instrument. I wanted to be that object in that moment. I wanted to continue my singing but then I heard his amazing voice.

"_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Could not speak as loud as my heart  
And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
Oh and I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing our tails  
Coming back as we are"_

I took my hand from my knee and place it on his big arm. I felt his body stiffened even more but I couldn't help but smile at this.

_"Nobody said it was easy  
Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start_

_Ooooohhhhhhhh"_

I knew I was listening only to pain in his voice when he sung that last note. I was about to join him but it was his moment. He wanted to say something in this.

He stopped playing and I knew everyone was looking at us because it was so quiet. It didn't matter anyway because I was concentrating on the person sitting next to me. His eyes were probably closed. I couldn't tell because he lowered his head even more, placing his guitar on the floor. I stared at him nervously.

"What do you expect me to do?" He spoke in the moment when the air was too thick to breathe.

"I don't expect you to do anything." I answered after a couple of seconds. The thought of rejection -in front of everyone- again filled my mind.

"Good." He whispered and for the first time he looked at me. "Because I have no idea what to do."

I felt how my heart broke. This time it was me who looked down. I was sure I was going to start crying and then I heard Lea grunt. I looked at her and she nodded at me.

"I-" The sound of my voice breaking made me look at his face. "I want to say I'm sorry, Chord."

"For what?" I heard his own was shaking.

"For leaving you the other day and not answering your calls." I sighed because it was hard telling him this. We never actually talked about emotions. We only expressed them. "I'm sorry for being a coward." I told him and he seemed to be surprised.

"One minute guys." Shouted the director of the show who I was sure was listening to our conversation with the others and let us end it by ourselves.

"We got it, Russel!" Cory shouted at the man. "Come on guys, we had some work to do." After that my castmates made a circle and looked at us to join them. Chord was first to stand up but before I could even think all that was for nothing he stopped, turned around and offered me his hand. We finally made a circle and shouted the words we always shout whilst pulling our hands together. The best part was that Chord didn't stop holding my hand. I looked at him. I knew we needed to still figure out some things, we needed to talk but in that moment the gentle touch of his hand was the best thing that had ever happened to me before.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it. ~JJ.


	5. AN

Hello my fellow readers and reviewers.

I know I've been a bad, bad, bad person and I left you alone without any updates but I kind of wanted to know your opinion.

But first I'm sorry, you must be dissapinted this is only an athor's note but I want to please you with other chapter/chapters so you need to answer one question.

I was planning on write a prologue, 3 chapters and epilogue for this story so it was going to be quiet short. But another idea popped into my mind. I was thinking maybe about writing a sequel but I don't know if that's the best of my ideas. But then I thought that maybe I should just continue with this story simply adding a couple of chapters.

What do you think: Do you want me to end _The Game_ and then start another fanfiction entering the events of season 3 or maybe even 4 or do you want me to continue _The Game _and s03 will be added later in this story?


End file.
